


Stubborn love

by dori__dori



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Falling In Love, Gen, Healing, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Hurt/Comfort, Kageyama Tobio Needs a Hug, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Karasuno Family, Kitagawa Daiichi, M/M, Trust Issues, haikyuu brainrot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:47:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29034159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dori__dori/pseuds/dori__dori
Summary: He fell in love.Kageyama and how he found his smile.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio & Karasuno Volleyball Club, Kageyama Tobio & Kindaichi Yuutarou & Kunimi Akira
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	Stubborn love

**Author's Note:**

> Weeee wooooo weeee wooooo! Hi y'all I'm back back back again. Enjoy some Kagehina brain rot, might make you sad, shouldn't everthing in haikyuu make us sad. Have fun ;)

No one trusted him. Or rather he didn't trust anyone. He didn’t plan it, sometimes it just happens, nothing prepared him for it. Picking up the phone, hearing what he’s been dreading for the past 2 years. That happy kid was gone, never to come back again.

-

When did ii all change? He had friends, well at least he did before all of this. He put everything into the game, into them. But he guesses it wasn't enough. Not for them, not for him, not for his coach, not for Shiratorizawa, not for Aoba Johsai, not for his parents, not for his sister, not for his grandpa. 

-

They watched from afar, the destruction of their friend, they were a part of it. He was gone, cold, adrift in an ocean far too big for two middle schoolers to navigate. He floated off, far far away, no anchor keeping him steady anymore. They watched him float into the distance, disappearing into the horizon. 

-

No on asked about that bright smile that used to stretch from ear to ear when it left. No one asked when he stayed longer and longer at the gym, no one asked if he was okay. He would be leaving soon, 5 weeks until graduation. He sat stuck in-between the two people he used to be closest to. What happened? They left, everybody did. He saw his parents in the crowd but not the person he wanted to be there the most. He was gone. 6 feet under the cold dirt, rotting away, never to be seen again by him. He accepted his diploma gracefully, never looking back. 

-

He watched from the other side. He watched them succeed, how they came out of their shells. He saw it, the smiles. No more looking back, no more doubt. It showed in how they played, the way the ball never touched the ground, how he ran and how the other jumped. And he stayed still. Nothing hurt him more than knowing he was the reason everyone was drowning, even though he had already sank. 

-

Set the ball, receive the ball, set the ball. Back and forth and back and forth. Over and over and over again. The team sat and watched, they watched the exhaustion, they watched him falter and get back up. They watched how his fingers twitched, how he winced every time the ball bounced perfectly off his hands. Everyone watched, sat back and let him do his own thing. They thought it was for the best, they had tried to get through to him but he never listened.

-

He was tired, oh so tired. But there were other people working harder than him. How could he be tired if he wasn’t working as hard. He shoved it down, not wanting to believe that maybe he was hurting. But how could he hurt if others were too, it was probably his fault. 

-  
They beat them. He watched his old senpai cry, walking off with the others. Relief fled through his body, he was stronger, he was better. But was he? Was he better? No, he wasn’t. Maybe his skills had improved, but as his grandfather used to say: a fish can never get better at swimming, it is only when they flop out and grow legs that they truly learn to swim. He never really understood until now. 

-

He watched and learned, he improved and scored and won. But it was never enough, nothing was ever enough, no amount of fatigue could make him go to sleep. The extra practice ran longer. The serving practice added more serves. 50 to 100 to 150 to how ever many he could do until his hand hurt too much to move his pinky. 

-

“He wouldn't want this for you.” His sister told him. “He wouldn't want you to push yourself to death.” 

“Who cares what he would say. He's gone and I went with him.”

He hung up. 

\- 

He saw it, from a couple inches down. He saw the way he got mad, the way he lost his hope, the way he lost his drive. He promised he would last longer, the taller said the same.

\- 

His world was dim. Colourless, until it was splashed with orange. Orange like the sun, like the fruit, like like the leaves in fall. Orange like the sunset they watched together, sharing a meat bun, before the finals. 

-

They fought, a lot. About everything and nothing, about trust, about the last popsicle on the hottest practice day of the year. 

-

He fell in love.

\- 

The smile came back, a little smaller than before, shy, still hiding behind a mask. He laughed at the smaller ones jokes. He won again, watching his colleagues accept defeat. He watched their smiles fade. 

He missed him when he left, maybe never to return, gone off to something bigger. Indoor volleyball could never contain that much energy, he knew. He left, to the other side of the world. 

He waited and waited and waited. Slowly falling back into the old boat, once again setting sail for nowhere. 

\- 

He came back. His sun came back. They played against each other again. The first time on opposite sides of the net in years. They lost, but it was fine with him. He got to see that smile again. See it light up the gym, feel it burst into him.

\- 

He could feel it coming back, happiness, hope. Maybe he had changed and he wasn't at all the same as before, but his smile was back, big and beautiful. That happy kid was back never to go away again.


End file.
